Dinotrux
| genre = | based_on = | format = | runtime = 23 minutes | creator = | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = Robert Persaud Mireilla Kut | opentheme = | composer = Jake Monaco | writer = | country = United States | network = Netflix | picture_format = | first_aired = August 14, 2015 | last_aired = August 3, 2018 | company = DreamWorks Animation Television | distributor = Netflix Streaming Services | executive_producer = Jeff DeGrandis David Kidd Ron Burch | producer = | num_seasons = 8 | num_episodes = 78 | list_episodes = List of Dinotrux episodes | website = http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/dinotrux/ | related = }} Dinotrux is an American computer-animated web series. It features a fictional prehistoric world inhabited by hybrid characters that are part dinosaur and part mechanical construction vehicle. The larger Dinotrux are accompanied by Rotilian Reptools who are smaller reptiles combined with mechanic's tools. The series debuted on August 14, 2015 on Netflix, with the second season following on March 11, 2016, and the third on October 7, 2016, and the fourth on March 31, 2017, and the fifth on August 18, 2017. Beginning in November 10, 2017, subsequent seasons are released under the title Dinotrux Supercharged, with the second season being released on March 23, 2018, and the third season on August 3, 2018. DreamWorks Animation first optioned rights to Dinotrux in March 2009, a month before the first book was published, with an intention to develop a computer-animated film. Plot A prehistoric world, set in the Mechazoic era, is populated by hybrid dinosaur-construction vehicles called Dinotrux, and by hybrid reptile-tools called Reptools. Two best friends, Ty, a Tyrannosaurus Trux, and Revvit, a Reptool, must team up with other inhabitants of the world to defend their community and their work from an evil Tyrannosaurus Trux, named D-Structs. Dinotrux and Reptools share a symbiotic relationship with one another. For example, larger Ty provides smaller Revvit with safety, shelter and security, who in turn fixes and maintains Ty when needed. Characters * Ty (voiced by Andrew Francis) is the leader of the Dinotrux. He is a red Tyrannosaurus Trux —a mix of a Tyrannosaurus rex and a megaton excavator. * Revvit (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) is a yellow and green Rotilian Reptool — part chameleon and part rotary drill. He is Ty's best friend. His tongue is a tape measure. * Dozer (voiced by Brian Drummond) is a yellow Dozeratops — part Triceratops and part bulldozer. He is described as a "cranky hothead" but a true friend with a big heart. * Ton-Ton (voiced by Matt Hill) is a blue Ankylodump — part Ankylosaurus and part dump truck. He is described as a daredevil who "is always ready for non-stop action and loves to tear it up". * Skya (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) is an orange Craneosaur — part Brachiosaurus and part construction crane. She is described as tough, strong, and sassy. * Garby (voiced by Trevor Devall) is a green Stegarbasaurus — part Stegosaurus and part garbage truck. He enjoys eating rocks and extracting their ore. He can also shoot spikes like ninja stars. * Ace (voiced by Cree Summer) is a silver and blue Reptool – part lizard and part wrench. She is described as very hot-headed. * Waldo (voiced by Doron Bell Jr.) is a red Wrench Reptool – part lizard and part Monkey wrench. * Click-Clack (voiced by Fred Ewanuick) is an orange Rotilian Reptool — part lizard (resembling a chameleon) and part rotary drill. * Xee (voiced by Heather Doerksen) is a crescent wrenchtool who was originally solitary before joining the group. * D-Structs (voiced by Paul Dobson) is a white and black-colored Tyrannosaurus Trux — part Tyrannosaurus and part excavator He dislikes that Ty has been taking over as the ruler of the crater. * D-Stroy (voiced by Brian Dobson) is D-Structs's big brother. He is smart and cunning and possibly, the true main antagonist. * Skrap-It (voiced by Trevor Devall) is a steel colored Scraptool – part lizard and part welding torch. He is forced to work for D-Structs after he promises to salvage Ty after he is defeated. * George (voiced by Brian Drummond) is a Dozeratops who has zen-like approach to life. * Rollodons are Trux who are part steamroller and part Centrosaurus. Rollodons are known to say one word "roll" and afraid of Reptools. *Splitter (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) is a Sawmetradon, part power saw and part Dimetrodon. He is known to terrorize the Woodland Reptools, cutting down trees and looking for woodland ore. *Blayde (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) is a black and white Eodozeratops. She used to be friends with Dozer, until an attack by D-Structs caused her to adopt the motto "Take or be taken". *The Pounder is a Poundersaurolophus, part pile driver and part Parasaurolophus. Instead of speaking, he communicates by clicking and occasionally pounding the ground. Skya's herd was once attacked by a Pounder. *The Dreadtrux is part Dreadnoughtus and part bucket-wheel excavator. They are accordingly massive Dinotrux, larger than any other species ever seen. They hibernate for hundreds of years, awakening only to feed. *Dyscrapadons are part air plane and part Dimorphodon. They attack flying creatures, such as Pteracopters, Scrapadactyls. *Aquadons are part submarine and part Mosasaurus. Episodes References }} External links * at DreamWorks TV * at Netflix * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Animated television series about dinosaurs Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Netflix original programming Category:Family Channel shows Category:Family Jr. shows Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:Netflix children's programming